


【承花/R】重归天堂

by aick



Category: JOJO的奇妙冒险
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:14:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22507636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aick/pseuds/aick
Kudos: 13





	【承花/R】重归天堂

17岁的花京院典明相信爱情  
学校里面两个性情差距最大的家伙滚到了床上，空条承太郎认为刻意表露感情是没有必要的，花京院典明不愿向大家敞开心扉，他们在这点上得到了共鸣，并且因为五十天的死里逃生得到升华  
空条承太郎表达感情的方式是拜托母亲多做一份盒饭带给花京院典明，在冬天来临时为他系上自己的围巾，上下学路上沉默的陪伴，过多的爱积压在花京院身上，定情信物是初遇时的绿纹手帕，红发男孩总被这些举动搞得脸红不知所措  
有时花京院会调侃承太郎总是让他玩猜猜乐  
“你总是什么都不说”，花京院被承太郎压在身下时对他说，“可我一直知道你想做什么”，花京院把挡在眼前的刘海撩开，向承太郎露出一个狡黠的笑  
“我想操你”，承太郎默默接受了他若有若无的指责和调情，他们还年轻，有的是时间去互相猜忌和钻研  
承太郎把多出的润滑剂抹在了花京院的小腹上，手指在光洁的大腿上留下红痕，最隐秘的小口在对自己发出邀请，他挺动腰部，把阴茎送进那里，得以让欲望在日积月累的隐忍中释放，他很清楚前列腺在哪，每次或轻或重的顶撞都足以让花京院得到快感，而他也很乐意让床伴舒服，美好甜蜜的呻吟让两人都会身心舒畅  
汗水与生理泪水弄脏了花京院的脸，他不介意这样做，就算是承太郎直接射在他的脸上也无所谓，他们都会将这一切归结于荷尔蒙的作祟，他在高亢的呻吟里到达高潮和射精，这时承太郎会俯下身啃咬他的喉结和紧绷的肩膀借此让花京院保持清醒，感到最优质的前列腺高潮，紧接着是与撕咬无异的接吻，他们的吻技并不熟练，但承太郎比花京院学的快，他引导着花京院找到自己的舌头来相互纠缠交换唾液，最后在花京院感到缺氧的时候射在套子里  
“你可以直接射在里面”，花京院靠在承太郎的肩上，带着情事后的沙哑声音把在抽烟的承太郎拖回现实  
“对你身体不好”，承太郎把按烟灭在烟盒上，把花京院抱起去浴室清洗

贺莉习惯了总是来空条家叨扰的花京院，边感慨着承太郎终于交到朋友了边与花京院聊着有的没的，厨房里多出了一副花京院御用的碗筷，他们在家中无人之时没羞没躁的做爱，与为数不多的人共享着承太郎的温柔  
他们会在夏日的黄昏里站在便利店门口喝着易拉罐汽水，把拉环当做戒指给对方戴在无名指上，承太郎压着帽子说花京院幼稚，嘴角却流露出笑意；他们会在校园静谧的角落里进行着没有意义的追逐打闹，最后在一个没有头绪的吻里亲到晕头转向；他们会在校运动会里互相递去瓶装水，在广播中给对方打气，在欢声笑语中悄悄的站到一起，在看不见的地方手指勾着手指拍下合照  
这是最美好的时代，这是信仰的时期，这是光明的季节，空条承太郎和花京院典明在教堂门口立下不被基督肯定的誓言，在圣歌的诅咒下逃离人间

他们进入大学后在校外租了房子，承太郎默许了花京院的省钱想法，狭小的空间缩近了他们的距离，不善做饭的男孩的房子里堆满了速食包装袋，枕头下压着散装安全套，他们拒绝每一个想要踏入这片天堂的人，我们还很年轻，20岁的花京院典明想到，爱情不会消减，承太郎一次又一次的进入他的身体，将沉默的爱意灌入他的身体，把湿润的亲吻和情话全部送给花京院，过大的动作将书桌上密密麻麻的演算纸和书籍掀飞，我会带你走，承太郎在云雨之中对花京院说，我们去找你的父母，然后去美国结婚，承太郎握紧了花京院的手腕，指尖攀附上手心最后缓慢的十指相扣，用不容拒绝的吻把花京院的回应全数退回，泪水从发红的眼角滑落，顺着脸庞滴落到已经被体液打湿的床单上，花京院真的在哭，承太郎能辨别出来  
他们在学校里手牵着手，用最新款的相机留下合照，在甜品店里往同一杯饮料里插上两根吸管，而回到名为天堂的家中只有无限的沉默和激烈的做爱，没人挑明这个名字的虚伪，涂在墙壁上的“Paradise”快要掉色，堆积在桌上的书籍和纸张越来越多，花京院知道要发生什么，可他不愿说，他甘愿溺死在这片天堂  
大学毕业的那年春假他们一同去了空条家吃饭，贺莉一如既往的替他们端上了食物，玉子烧，味增汤，味道永远不会改变，花京院和贺莉夫人说着学校的事情，女生们一直围着承太郎转，但是他一个都不搭理，学校的饭没有家里做的好吃…承太郎有一搭没一搭的附和他们，不想回答便低下头专心对付碗里的东西  
“花京院比以前开朗很多了”，贺莉捂嘴笑着说，“那你们有没有交过女朋友什么的…已经到了这个年纪了，这种事情要加油一下呢”  
这下轮到花京院沉默了，刺痛的感觉在胸口上蔓延开，承太郎手中的筷子停顿了一下，简洁的说了句没有就继续手上的事情  
回去时他们一路沉默，花京院靠着窗户看着往后倒退的街道，如果能回到那个时候还会这样吗，路上的人群熙熙攘攘，花京院只感到一阵恶心，我不答应的话还会这样吗，他捂着腹部，不知是抽痛还是刺痛，手指用力到发白，承太郎无言的看着，最后选择握住了花京院的手来安抚他  
春假的最后两天承太郎收拾了行李，花京院只是站在一边看着，一言不发，狭小的空间缩紧了他们的距离，不和的气息也会在过小的空间里瞬间爆发，多年的平静只会让日积月累的怨恨在一瞬间把两人名为和睦的保护罩击溃，而承太郎只是沉默，花京院恨他为什么不踏出那一步，我们可以一起去我家找父母谈论，也可以和你的母亲挑明，然后一起去美国，花京院没有和承太郎生气的勇气，因为他是空条承太郎  
气氛愈加沉默，承太郎转过身看了眼花京院，随后低下头，用一如既往没有起伏的语气对他施舍了几个字，我明天要去美国留学  
花京院愣了愣，早就筑好的高墙在一瞬间被推翻，他可以再一次捡起来修复，但是他已经没有精力去那么做，只好让它们摊在地上随着时间腐烂  
他们本可以做好所有的规划，让未来的人生变得一帆风顺，不论走到哪里都可以让自己光明正大的站在承太郎身边，而挡在花京院面前的障碍只有那个不能公开的关系  
抱歉，承太郎合上行李箱看了眼手表，我要去赶飞机，房子租期还有两个月，你不想住可以直接走，我会和房东联系  
…你什么时候回来，花京院抬头看向承太郎被帽子阴影遮住的脸，没有任何表情，连一点不舍也没有  
最少两年，承太郎把拉杆拔出，拖着行李箱打开门，站在门边驻足等待着  
这是承太郎表示还有什么要说的意思，花京院一眼看透了他的想法，最后给了他一个落在嘴角的亲吻和常规的客套话，注意身体，一路顺风  
也许承太郎需要的不是和我挤在一个狭窄的公寓里一起看电影吃饭的生活，而是去美国获得更好的学习和工作，然后娶一位温柔的妻子，儿孙绕膝，风光的走完一生，花京院用手机给承太郎发去了最后一条短信，背上了为数不多的东西离开了蒙尘的天堂  
分手吧

毕业后花京院拒绝了SPW的邀请，高薪资待遇，优渥的环境，花京院把SPW寄来的信件丢到了垃圾桶里，选择去一家普通的民营企业面试  
程序员是计算机的对口工作，面试顺利，底薪一般，无限加班，刚踏出社会的花京院典明受到无限的打击，每时每刻都在忍住用绿之法皇给油头上司一招绿宝石水花的冲动，噼里啪啦噼里啪啦，键盘从早敲到晚，用加班来忘记空条承太郎，假装键盘是上司的脑袋，error error，程序出错，删掉从来，刚上班半年这双长期面对游戏也度数正常的眼睛就变成了近视眼，这个时候承太郎应该还在搞学术研究，而花京院早已开始经历社会磨难  
空条承太郎，都是空条承太郎，花京院典明用力的敲了下回车键，把坐在隔壁桌的同事吓了一大跳

圣诞节放假那天花京院回了自己家，花京院夫人把几张相貌端正的女孩的照片递给他，都到这个年纪了，该找一个试试看了，花京院典明拿着照片不知道该如何作答，随便抽了一张敷衍过去  
女孩坐在餐厅里喝着奶茶，眉目如画，温软如玉，花京院只感觉坐如针毡，开口只有生硬的问好和例行公事般的自我介绍，点餐，一起吃饭，偶尔交谈几句，看个电影逛个街，奉献钱包和笑脸，结束以后回家各干各的  
那个女生说你还不错，花京院夫人给闷在房里打游戏的儿子端去一盘水果，如果你没意见的话可以继续发展下去  
谈恋爱以后就是催婚，花京院想到，只好用一个讨好家长的笑容掩盖自己的不情愿  
下一次见面是休息日，女生走在街上挽着花京院的手臂，被几句调笑的话语笑的花枝乱颤  
如果有可能的话，只是可能罢了，花京院看着地上的石砖想到，我会和一名女性结婚，光明正大的站在一起，牵着手走向神父，向基督发誓，被基督肯定，唱诗班会唱起赞美歌，鸽群飞舞  
也许摆脱过去是个好选择  
抱歉，花京院对女孩说，也许会有更好的人等着你  
空条承太郎在他心里留下的烙印太深，22岁的花京院典明的无名指还套着属于承太郎的枷锁

SPW再一次给花京院寄了信件，白底黑字，结婚请柬，花京院反复看了四五遍才没丢掉，新人空条承太郎，地点是美国夏威夷，机票压在请柬底下，还有五天，刻不容缓  
他们21岁分手，承太郎22岁结婚，花京院拿着薄薄的纸张坐在地上，不知是心酸还是羡慕  
花京院和上司请了假，拿着头等舱的票子坐上了去美国夏威夷的飞机，高级套餐，贴心服务，或许是沾了乔斯达先生的光才能有这种待遇，花京院自嘲，他们都不知道自己和承太郎有过什么样的关系，交往四年换来的不是任何人的见证，而空条夫人在一年不到的时间里站在了空条承太郎的身边  
这明明是在抹黑自己旧时朋友的妻子，花京院开始唾弃自己的想法

他在婚礼的前十分钟入场，西装革履风尘仆仆，手里提着电脑包生怕自己落下工作，他狼狈的在最后一排入座，用生疏的英语和身边的人道歉，来一位眼睛上带着两道疤痕的日本客人谁都会觉得奇怪  
婚礼仪式很短暂，承太郎不喜欢太过浮夸的形式，花京院第一位看见承太郎入场，最后一位目送他离开，承太郎向牧师许下誓词，与美丽的妻子交换戒指，在众神的祝福下接吻  
他想起了曾经所有的计划，他们会说服每一个人，即使不被认同也好  
他和承太郎交换过简陋的易拉罐环戒指，在别人看不见的地方接吻，把初遇时用来虚张声势的绿纹手帕当做见证者，而空条承太郎做到了他们幻想中的所有事，唯独少了花京院典明  
花京院离开了教堂，也许他应该去和新婚夫妻拍一张属于朋友的合照，但花京院选择了逃跑，他逃回了酒店，他的心脏剧烈的跳动，他憎恨自己的平庸，无法送上最好的致辞，耶和华，请祝福他们，花京院木然的看向落地玻璃窗，倒影中的脸泪水纵横  
花京院没有和任何故人交谈，夜晚派对他坐在角落一个人喝着服务员送来的饮料，加了太多白砂糖的果汁，味道甜的呛人，早退回去睡觉是个更好的选择，堆积成山的事要做，脑子里堆积成山的空条承太郎需要驱赶，果汁里像是兑了酒精，花京院典明只觉得头晕  
您好，在被英语淹没的环境里突然多出了一句日语确实引人注目，花京院昏昏沉沉的抬起头看着来人，心烦意乱  
您好，花京院认清了来人只觉得可笑，他的眼睛不争气的蒙上一层厚雾，吃力的站起身用那杯甜的想吐的果汁和空条先生的鸡尾酒杯碰杯，新婚快乐  
故人相会应当交谈甚欢，但花京院只剩下了一套公事公办的社交礼仪，我要走了，花京院把那杯果汁一饮而尽，甜味变得苦涩，有幸再会

花京院在五十天的旅途里打爆了吸血鬼，学会了如何拥有朋友，最后在现实中回归本我，他戴上眼镜开始新的工作，产品经理的刁钻刻薄让所有人都感觉烦躁，高强度工作需要适当的发泄，花京院选择用尼古丁来消减压力，吸气，点烟，打开排风扇在吸烟区里和中年地中海们一起云吞吐雾，反正自己迟早也要变成这样，花京院用手指夹着烟吐出一口烟雾，紫色眼睛在雾中蒙上一层薄纱，帅瞎众人，公司里的年轻女孩们都喜欢花京院那张英气逼人的脸，上司喜欢把他推上酒局出卖色相讨好东家，醉醺醺的坐上计程车回家是常有的事，樱桃耳环太过显眼，花京院忍痛割爱把它放进柜子深处换成了浅绿色耳钉，刘海总是挡视线，上班时他用夹子夹到耳后方便工作，生活就是不断的妥协，花京院明白了这句话，承太郎只不过也是向现实妥协了而已  
应酬很烦人，在公司工作了四五年业绩平平，但在生活所迫下花京院的酒局技术超乎常人，用绿之法皇往酒杯里兑雪碧，往对面的肥胖老头的杯子里倒惠比寿啤酒，三局划过那个老头就醉醺醺的答应了生意，自家上司很是满意，甚至想把花京院揽进销售部，比起这个不如加点工资，花京院在上司的夸赞中不屑的想着，升职加薪比没用的场面话诚意多了  
摸爬滚打好几年总算升了个职，不知道是自己能力强还是会阴人，花京院揽下了更多的工作，烦人货色也越加嚣张，看在自己能成为中产阶级的份上只好用假笑一一敷衍过去  
相亲没有少去，同事们脱单了一个又一个，婚礼去了不知道几次，伴郎做了四五回，站在角落里做个好看的陪衬大家都会喜欢，在被别人问到时只会回应一个礼貌的笑容  
“我现在过的很好”，糟透了

SPW向花京院家投入了第三封信，以乔斯达先生的口述为主  
空条承太郎23岁拥有一女，名字叫空条徐伦  
23岁就有女儿了啊，现在他们已经28岁了，太快了，真的太快了  
世界各地有许多散落的虫箭，SPW需要更多人手，空条承太郎一个人太辛苦了…  
我知道，我都知道，花京院很自责，他恨自己只想回避的心情，因为对方是空条承太郎，面对吸血鬼连呼吸都不会乱的花京院典明这么一逃就是七年  
从前也是，现在也是，承太郎带着所有人的希望独自向前，花京院可以选择与其一起前进，却在半途中因为心里不大不小的死结被牢牢的栓在原地，动弹不得

展信佳  
感谢您的来信，具体情况我已经知道了，如果可以的话请让我和绿之法皇一起去调查虫箭的事情，也祝空条家千金一切安好  
写完信寄出后花京院往公司信箱里丢了张辞职信，言辞随意，包含了浓厚的怨恨气息，反正以后再也不见，如果可以来一发绿宝石水花那就更好了  
花京院典明再次小心翼翼的筑起高墙，拾起当初踏上埃及之旅的勇气，Goodbye Nostalgia

在辞职后该做些什么，花京院典明没有做出任何思考，直接打游戏打了个通宵，以后大概没这种机会了，他在太阳快升起时入睡，准备迎来人生的第二个黎明

单人公寓的门被敲响，花京院不情不愿的从床上爬起去给来人开门  
…什么事，花京院站在门口搓着脸想让自己从睡梦中清醒过来，我不订报纸  
老头子叫我来找你，花京院被熟悉的不能再熟的声音吓的清醒过来，空条承太郎带着一身疲惫前来，眼下淡淡的乌青证明了来者的匆忙  
啊…您好，别站门口了快进来吧，花京院侧开身让承太郎进去，急匆匆的跑进厨房给拿水  
厨房里没有速食包装袋，不锈钢锅和炒勺摆在炉子上，没有吃完的便当横在灶台边，花京院学会了照顾自己，从早到晚都在吃垃圾食品无法支撑自己的工作  
夫人怎么样了，常规的寒暄问好，恰到好处的距离给两人都能留下一个安全的空间  
离婚了，承太郎抿了口矿泉水平静的回答了他  
抱歉，花京院有些错愕，眼前的人早已没有曾经的冲动和精力，成为了舍弃家庭奔波在路上的男人，你想休息的话，我现在一个人住，花京院把他的行李箱拎到卧室，示意让承太郎进去  
明天早上七点出发，去北美，承太郎站起身，走到花京院背后，用犬齿摩挲着耳垂，有力的手臂环上男人的腰肢，花京院想要挣脱  
别这样，别这样，花京院握住承太郎的手腕，想要将其拉开，承太郎却不容拒绝的直接把他拖到床上，大腿抵住花京院的裆部轻轻磨蹭  
都是成年人了，花京院想到，也许他只是想发泄一下，花京院伸手揽住承太郎的腰背把他压在自己身上，耳鬓斯磨，做吧  
没有任何交谈，屋内只剩下压抑的喘息和交合发出的水声，花京院将发颤的大腿缠上承太郎的腰往身上压近，在带着哭腔的呻吟中高潮，承太郎越发凶猛的撞击一次又一次撵过那个熟悉的位置，精液滴落在床单上，承太郎在花京院几近崩溃的喊声中射进了温热的甬道

承太郎处理完一片狼藉后坐在床边抽烟，花京院蜷缩在被子里一言不发，麻木，压抑  
承太郎嘴唇张合，一声长叹后选择了沉默，替花京院挪了挪被角  
承太郎站在阳台抽完了一整包烟，花京院把脸埋进枕头，不想看他，心里筑起的高墙不断瓦解

他们起床，整理行李，把往昔记忆全部塞进小小的箱子，一张绿纹手帕从承太郎的外套口袋滑落，花京院弯腰捡起，承太郎罕见的手抖了一下，手上的纸张差点掉到地上  
空条承太郎，今日之内我会用我的替身杀死你，花京院典明  
即使高墙已经坍塌，现在也不需要了  
花京院露出了几日来的第一个笑容，你怎么还留着啊  
你还是会念旧情啊，我知道你想说什么，我一直都知道，你不是会勉强自己的人，所以请别再忍着了  
我爱你，一直都是  
他们心照不宣，花京院没有问承太郎为什么结婚，承太郎也没有问这些年花京院是怎么度过的，发生的太多，就连花京院也不能全部知道  
承太郎接过手帕，像是初遇那天的样子，这七年里手帕裹上了心里的那个缺口，勉强的遮挡着风雨，在今天缺少了花京院的那个地方重新被填满  
…路上再说，承太郎压低帽檐，释然的笑了  
你还是老样子  
他们手牵着手，重归天堂


End file.
